Jayfeather
Jayfeather is the son of Leafpool and Crowfeather, and was born in a litter of three kits including Hollyleaf, Lionblaze,page 5 of The Sight, PoT and himself. For the first half of his life, he believed his parents to be Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. He is a small, almost runt-like,page 5 of The Sight, PoT gray tabbypage 181 of The Sight, PoT tom. He is often snappish and short-tempered, perhaps inherited from his father, Crowfeather. One disability for him is his blindness, which he is very sensitive about page 6 of The Sight, PoT. Instead, he relies heavily on his sense of smell and hearing, as well as his incredible skills of memorypage 225 of The Sight, PoT. However, the only time he can use his eyes to see is when he is walking in other cats' dreamspage 185, The Sight, PoT, a power unique only to himself. Character Interactions Hollyleaf Willowshine On the way to the Moonpool with the other Medicine cats for the first time, Willowpaw drags him away from a rabbit hole which he had already known about. Taken by surprise, he unsheathes his claws and tries to attack her but is stopped by Leafpoolpage 265 of The Sight, PoT. When he later slips in a stream, Willowpaw refuses to help him. Leafpool At first, Jayfeather found Leafpool exasperating. He thought she was always trying to win his favor and was further angered when she insisted he become her apprenticepage 36 of The Sight, PoT. Ferncloud Ferncloud, like most of ThunderClan, believed that Jayfeather would never be as good a Warrior as his siblings. She often glances at him with pity page 6 of The Sight, PoT, which Jayfeather greatly resentspage 6 of The Sight, PoT. However, she can't stay angry with him long because when Squirrelflight was unable to produce milk, he suckled from her insteadpage 5 of The Sight, PoT. Brightheart Jayfeather thinks that Brightheart is always treating him like she is superior, simply because she at least has an eye. She is always ordering him to stay in the camp and do menial tasks such as cleaning out the dens instead of Warrior trainingpage 173 of The Sight, PoT. Book Appearances ''The Sight, PoT Kit Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit have presumably been born from Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw sometime before ''The Sight takes place. Because Squirrelflight was unable to produce milk for her kits, Ferncloud allowed the three kits to suckle from her. Later, when the three kits are nearly 6 moons old, a dead female fox has been found on the outskirts of their territory. Annoyed at being given the task of guarding the camp, they try to track the scent of the foxpage 20 of The Sight, PoT. So they find the scent of the dead fox near the Sky Oak and follow the smell of its milk to her den. There, they realize that the fox cubs are much larger than they had anticipated and scramble out, calling to Stormfur's patrol to help out. However, when returning to the camp, Jaykit falls down into the hollowpage 30 of The Sight, PoT When he regains consciousness, he is visited by Spottedleaf, who gives him something to drinkpage 32 of The Sight, PoT. Battles ''The Sight, PoT When ShadowClan ambushes Brambleclaw's hunting patrol, Brambleclaw refuses to give up the ThunderClan land and is willing to fight to defend itpage 204 of ''The Sight, PoT. During this battle, Jaypaw fights well, and even manages to injure Owlpaw, a ShadowClan apprentice, with the guidance of Lionpawpage 214 of The Sight, PoT. Prophecies Kin of your Kin Jayfeather is one of the three cats named in the prophecy given to Firestar by an anonymous StarClan cat. He is said to hold a great power, which is his ability to walk in other cats' dreams. Because of his power, he is persuaded to begin training to become a Medicine Cat apprentice. Ceremonies Family Citations Category:Character Category:ThunderClan Category:Medicine Cat